


Sorry

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [10]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Takes place after 2x9 assuming that Derek stayed at the hospital. Was originally written as an alternate ending to another fic of mine entitled Becoming a Lesbian.





	Sorry

“I had sex with Meredith last night.” Derek hadn’t known what he had expected his drunk soon to be ex-wife to say, but that definitely wasn’t it. “I know you thought I was kidding when I said I was becoming a lesbian, but I had sex with Meredith last night.” He should have been angry, but instead he was amused.

“You had sex with Meredith,” He repeated calmly.

“Yes, good sex, great sex, Meredith is good at sex,” Derek only smiled as she continued. “We were drunk and I promised her surgery for sex. She said I was hot. I’m sorry Derek, I’m sorry about the adultery, I’m bad, bad Addison,” She slurred.

“I’d forgotten how adorable you are when you’re drunk,” Derek responded, kissing her temple. The drunk redhead leaned into his touch and placed her head on his shoulder.

“You haven’t seen me drunk in a long time, I’m pretty sure I hit on one of your sisters at last year’s Christmas party, I can’t remember which one though. Which one do I like?”

“You’re also a funny drunk.” Addison ignored the man and continued as if he had never interrupted. “You never showed up though, you were in surgery. I told your mother you didn’t love me anymore and Mark drove me home. I’m sorry Derek, I’m sorry about Mark, about Meredith, I’m sorry I wasn’t a good wife.” The redhead paused briefly before continuing. “We were happy right? I mean for a while, until the end, we were happy? We were in love?” She questioned sadly. Derek simply nodded in response before leaning close enough to kiss her temple. “Do you ever think that things happen for a reason? Not like it’s predetermined, but like maybe we chose to do something for a reason that we didn’t know when we chose to do it?” He nodded, encouraging her to continue. “I like Meredith.” Addie mumbled as she leaned into her soon to be ex-husband’s touch. “I feel like maybe things were meant to happen like this. I just feel this unexplainable thing with Meredith, and I don’t, I don’t know. Do you think maybe, do you think I’d be happy with her? That I could make her happy.” 

“Anyone would be lucky to have you Addie,” He whispered. Derek had been amused, not angry when his drunk wife admitted to having sex with his ex-mistress, but he hadn’t expected her to be serious about the other woman and now that he knew she was, he still wasn’t angry. He was hurt, but if Addison and Meredith were happy together he’d get over it, because even if his actions didn’t always say it, he loved them both.


End file.
